In the Dark
by WolvenNight
Summary: Tori is crushing on Jade, and Jade knows. What happens when the two are trapped at Tori's house in the middle of a storm and Jade is up to something?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys~, it's been a while and writers block sucks don't it? I'm holding off on the prequel/ sequel to Ten Years for now but I decided it's time to start a new story anyway. A friend of mine also showed me some KiGo stuff and I have to say...I'm a fan so I might try my hand there too, but enough of le rambling onward.

I own not a single thing related to Victorious.

**Tori POV**

We arrived back at my house from the studio after crashing Trina's "quality, top notch" show, I'm still trying to figure out how we didn't get kicked off set once Jade decided to traumatize the kids and chase them with that giant fork. And people wonder why we, especially me am afraid of her, then again she looked hot as a piece of cheese, I wonde- okay wow need to focus, Jade's still with me and I can't keep this line of thought if we're going to hang out for the rest of the night.

I still can't believe she passed on a date with Beck to hang out with me. I mean I know how I feel about her and I think she knows too but I have no idea how she really feels about me. She say's we're not friends but when she says it she smiles at me, I mean a real smile not that 'I'm going to do bad things to you' smirk.

Speaking of said smirk there it is...oh crap what did I do? Okay breathe, and...yeah no I'm gunna panic now. "Jade...why are you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously, fidgeting with my shirt as I sit on the couch opposite of her. Her smirk grows and those enchanting eyes of hers are gleaming. I swallow nervously, yeah that's not good for me, I mean I'm in love with the woman but she's more than capable of killing me...or worse...not to mention I have NO idea as to where I stand with her.

"Damn, breathe Vega." she drawls out, that smirk still in place, "I'm not going to kill you, if I wanted to I would have done that on the way back here." I begin to nod but catch myself and go wide eyed. "Y-Yeah that's...Jade! That's so not funny!" I scowl as I watch the pale beauty double over laughing.

"Man you're to easy Vega. Chill out, I got you back here safe and sound right?" She raised an eye brow as I nod. "Then I'd say you're safe." she grinned and sat back on my couch, propping up her feet on the table. I take a deep breath and calm down. Jade turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels as I got up and grabbed some waters from the fridge.

"Okay these weather people are stupid." she says after taking a drink. I tilt my head to the side a bit confused. Man she looks pretty at this angle, then again she looks hot at almost any angle,I smirk inwardly. "And why are the weather people stupid all might Jade?" I tease a bit.

**Jade POV**

All might Jade? Oh I'll show her all mighty Jade alright. I quirk a brow and roll my eyes. "You're such a dork Vega. And damn right I'm the All Mighty Jade." I smirk as she rolled her eyes, she's cute when she tilts her head like that. "The weather people are stupid because Tori, they say there's a raging storm going on right-" I get cut off by a crack of thunder. Vega jumps a bit going lmost as pale as me. Well that's interesting.

"O-Or not...l-looks like the storm made it here after all." she let's out shakily. I shift to get closer to her but as I do another boom of thunder sounds and Vega squeaks. I raise a brow and stand up as a flash of lightning lights up the room. Vega at this point is shaking. "Are you afraid Vega?" I ask, probably more taunting than I wanted to sound.

"N-No...eep" she squeaks again as the thunder grows closer, rain is beating down on the house now. "Okay...yeah I am, I've been afraid of lightning since I was a kid alright." she bites out, shaking a bit more than earlier. "You gunna make fun of me now Jade?" she stares at me. That hurt, I'm not going to lie, I know I never really gave her a reason to trust me but. "Vega I'm not going to make fun of you."

"You're not?" I shake my head and grab her, pulling her into my lap as I hug her. She calms down and the shaking subsides a bit. "No I'm not. Tori I know I'm a gank and all but I would never make fun of you for this." I sigh and cuddle her a bit more, she's so soft and that lavender sent is driving me crazy. I know that Vega's been crushing on me and it's sooo not one sided, maybe now would be a good time to show her. But if I'm going to do this it's going to be done Jade West style. Lucky me Vega still has no idea that Beck and I really aren't together anymore and she's going to find out after I have a bit of fun.

AN: Please review and tell me what ya think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while.. sorry, but life happens..I hate when I read that yet here I am sayin in too, I'm sorrry. But here we are a second chapter let's see where Jade's going to lead this shall we~**

Tori POV

Jade's been holding me for a while and god do I hope she won't let go, I feel safe in her arms even with this storm going on Jade makes me feel so safe that I know I'm not shaking as badly. I find a bit of courage and wrap my arms around her and bury my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling a scent that is uniquely Jade, coffee and vanilla. I feel a rumble in her chest as she chuckles but she made no move to yell at me or push me off...maybe I have a chance? But what about Beck? I mean they're back together...all though...she did make an excuse to spend time with me to get out of going with him...uuuuugh I'm so confused.

"Vega, as comfy as this is...I'm kinda hungry here and I'd rather eat now while we still have power before this freaky ass storm decides to knock out the power." She drawled out. Blushing I nod and make to get off of her, before I can, Jade tightens her grip on me, her breath tickling my neck. "But first..." she whispered before nipping my ear. I shiver badly and I know it's sooo not the storm that's got me this nervous right now.

Jade finally let's go and I scramble to the kitchen. I can hear Jade laughing, what the hell was that? I mean she nips my ear. I blush at that though then shake my head and grab the pizza from the fridge, and she holds me...what is that woman playing at? I throw the pizza in the microwave and grab two Wahoo Punch's.

Jade POV

Vega gets the pizza heated, while she's in the kitchen I go over my next move. We have this house to ourselves.. I'm trapped with the woman I know I"m in love with so I'll be damned if I don't make her mine by the end of the night. "Thanks Vega." I say gruffly, stuffing the pizza in my mouth as soon as she hands me my plate. Tori blushed and fuuuuuuck if that's not cute. We watch t.v for a while, I make sure that Vega sits as close to me as possible, practically putting her in my lap. Just before I can take the next step in my plan thunder booms in the sky, rattling the house and a streak of lightning lit up the room. Vega practically jumps out of her skin, as the power goes out.

"J-Jade?..." I can picture her shaking so badly right now. I reach out for Vega, when my hand brushes her arm she screams. "Jesus Vega, calm down. It's only me, just grab my hand and we can get the flashlight out of my bag by the door okay?"

"o-okay...this isn't a trick is it Jade?" she asks so innocently that any anger I would have had melts. I pull her into a tight hug and rub circles on her back. "No Tori...I promise, no trick on my part okay?" As soo as I ask I can feel her nod against my shoulder. Once again I inhale that lavender scant of hers and smile, god she makes me sappy...but I love her for it...Vega by the end of this storm...you'll sooooo be mine. Slowly I let go and grab her hand, guiding her to my bag so we can get some light in here, then maybe break out some candles...oooh candles now that would help my cause. I smirks as I grab my bag and lead her back to her couch, I've had this placed memorized since I realized how much I care for her.

AN: Again soooo sorry for taking forever...but review and I promise to have another chapter out much faster :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I'd update faster buuut hehe... life happens? Don't be mad pleeeease, here is the infamous chapter 3. Read, enjoy and please review :)**

**Tori**

I'm in the arms of Jade West... I mean yeah I'm freaking out because there's a huge storm going on but hey I'll take what I can get at this point so if Jade is suddenly going to be nice then I'll take it. Call me desperate but what can I do? She's a gank any other day and yet I'm hopelessly in love with said gank. Jade still has a strong hold on me as if she's being protective...waaait Jade being protective...of me? Why?

I look back up at my goth beauty, yeah that's right MY, okay she's not mine and probably won't be but still... She smiles at me like an actual smile but there's a glint of something behind those beautiful eyes of hers. "Y-Yeah Jade, we have c-candles. They're in the garage."

All to soon she lets go and I feel cold without her arms around me, trying to hide my disappointment I let out a shaky sigh and latch onto her arm as she leads us to her bag. "wait Jade, why do you even carry a flashlight?" even with what little light our pearphones give off I can see that signature West smirk of hers. "Weeeeelll Vega you never know when you need one now do you Tooooriii." she drawls out practically purring and I have to suppress a shiver.

Jade rummages around through her bag a bit before letting out a small chuckle. The familiar click and voila we have light. "You said garage right?" she asks, pointing the small beam of light towards the door. I nod in the affirmative and latch back onto her when a roll of thunder echos in the house.

Jade

I chuckle as I feel Vega grab my arm again, I know it's the thunder but I know for a fact that she also just wants to have some sort of contact. Together we head into the Vega's garage searching through piles of Trina's junk and Mr. Vega's police stuff, which I make a note of to search though later. "Junk, junk, more junk...geeze Vega what does that annoying thing you call a sister do with all this crap?"

"I don't know." she huffs out. "Trina's just... yeah I got nothing." I laugh at that and finally find the candles hidden with Mr. Vega's stuff and hmmm are those scented? Why yes they are~ Oh this will make my plans go so much smoother. Looks like Mr. Vega gets his Latin romance on every once in a while, I wonder what Tori would do? Does she speak Spanish? That would be sooo hot, her straddling me then whisper something in Spanish right before- I shake my head before I get to into my fantasies here.

"Found 'em Tori." I announce breaking her out of her thoughts too, I wonder if? Naaah. We grab the candles and I set them up around the living room while Tori goes and grabs some snacks. I finish lighting them and to me this screams romance, now only if we had power I could soo get the mood set, I settle for watching Vega's ass while she bends over to grab the bowls. Damn tease, if I didn't know any better I'd say she knows I'm staring. I hear something fall and hot damn what do you know I hear a "Mierda." So little Tori can speak Spanish, that girl will be the death of me, but that will be sexy as hell.

Tori

I can feel Jade's eyes on my ass, so I decided to give her a little show. If she's looking then I'll show her what she wants, I wonder if this means she likes me back? I mean she has Beck but I know she's looking at me. I got so caught up in my thoughts the stupid bag of chips fell and I bumped my elbow on the counter. "Mierda." I hiss out.

I don't do it often but I actually do speak some Spanish, and not just the stuff you learn in high school either. Rubbing my arm I finally finish grabbing the snacks and turn back to the living room, what I see there makes my breath hitch. There's Jade sitting on the couch, the candles circle the room, lighting up my dark angel beautifully, and all I can do is stare and I don't think I have any will power left to deny myself of getting acquainted with those full lips, long legs and those amazing boobs.

**AN: Again I'm sorry for taking so long. But looks like Jade has a thing for Spanish and Tori is ready to jump our favorite goth. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long updating, but here we are turning up the heat, let's see what our favorite goth has in store shall we? Enjoy and please review :)

If I owned Victorious it would still be on.

**Jade**

It's too quiet...I look up and see Vega standing there staring not like just looking at me but practically eye fucking me on the spot. Damn her eyes just got darker too, now if only she'd be a good girl and bring her sexy ass over here so I can show her that reality will be soooo much better than what she's imagining. "Vega, my eyes are up here." I smirk and have to hold in my laughter as she blushes redder than I've ever seen. "W-What? S-sorry Jade...just uh..spaced...out?" she squeaks and starts heading towards me...well the couch but still she's in reach now.

"You know Vega, you're a terrible liar." I smirk and watch her turn even redder. She mumbles something before sitting down just out of reach, what a damn tease. "What was that Tori? I didn't quite hear that." I tease her a little more because let's face it, it's fun and she's pretty damn sexy when pissed off. "Puta... pero es hermosa..." she mutters and holy hell did it just get a lot hotter in here.

"Vega." I growl out, I want her, no need her like right now! She blinks a bit surprised but there's that look in her eyes, I can't explain it but it's like she knows. "Get your ass over here." She scoots over a bit skeptically and I mean I don't blame her I have done some pretty shitty things to her but hey. "Y-Yes Jade?"

I chuckle and pull her up on my lap, "Keep speaking Spanish Tori...and these candles will serve more than one purpose." Her eyes go wide for a second but just as quickly get a whole hell of a lot darker. "Is that so Miss West?" she purrs, leaning in closer. I can feel her warm breath against my cheek and I swallow, damn. We lock eyes and I close the gap, capturing her lips with mine electricity flowed through me, my heart started racing.

We could have been kissing for hours for all I cared, Tori is just addicting and now that I've gotten a sample I'm never letting go. We pull away for air, Vega a bit out of breath and quite frankly so was I. She smiles at me and runs her hands though my hair, grabbing the back of my head she captures my lips in another heated kiss. I nip her bottom lip causing her to gasp allowing me to take advantage and slip my tongue into her mouth, lightly caressing her own.

I'm not sure which of us moaned or if it was the both of us but I wanted more, no...needed more. I tighten my grip on her waist, slipping my hand beneath her shirt to settle on her toned stomach, her skin warm and I know I feel like I'm on fire. She pulls away gasping for air and I move down her jawline, placing light kisses before nipping my way down her neck to suckle on her pulse point, earning me another moan. "J-Jade" she gasps as I bite down making sure to leave a nice mark.

I lean back a bit to admire my work before I smirk up at her. "Yes Vega?" She looks at me, so many questions swirling in her eyes. "J-Jade...is this...just a one time thing? Or...I don't. I-I.." she stammers, looking down at her lap. I tilt her chin up to look at me and see the hope and fear and love in her eyes, that's all I needed right there. "Tori this isn't a one time thing, not for me at least." I see the hope grow in her before dulling again.

"W-What about Beck?" I groan and rest my forehead against hers to make sure she can't break eye contact, I need her to believe me. "Tori, Beck and I never got back together. I asked him to act like it to see what a certain half Latina that I happen to have fallen for would do." she perks up as she catches on. "No games, no Beck. This is me and you Vega, and I want this, you, us...what I'm trying to say is I love you, I'm in love with you." I wait to see her reaction, she just stares at me and hell that hurts. I sigh and move to get up but before I can a pair of soft warm lips claim mine.

"Don't you dare move Jadelyn West." she growls out and tares at me and holy crap she just made me like my name. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time Jade." She kisses me again, her tongue playing gently with mine. "Te amo." she breaths against my lips, at that I lose it and pull her into a heated kiss.

AN: *hides in corner* Again sooo sorry for taking so long but I hope you liked it. Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry again for taking forever, life just has a way of well getting in the way? And my muse decided to disappear for a while. On with the story.**

**I own nothing.**

Tori

I did it I finally told Jade I love her and she feels the same way oh my god this is the best day of my life! And oh wow Jade has a talented tongue...I wonder just how talented... I'm pulled from my thoughts when Jade breaks the kiss and attacks my neck, little nips and kisses send shivers running through me. "J-Jade." I gaps out, I can feel her smirk against my neck before she bites down on my pulse point. "I love you too Tori." she whispers against my skin, kissing where she undoubtedly marked me as hers.

My heart soars when she says that, so naturally I pull her head back up and meet her in a fiery kiss. I finally get my brain out of the lust induced haze long enough to realize I'm above my dark angel, smirking I run my hand up her stomach and finally I touch those ooooh so tempting boobs of hers. Jade arches in to my touch and breaks the kiss, gasping for air. "Vega...bed...clothes off...now..." she all but orders and I can't help but nod.

She makes me wrap my legs around her as she sits up, kneading my ass as she stumbles up the stairs, carrying me. I moan when I feel her hot lips against my neck once more and run my hands through her hair earning a lustful growl from Jade. As soon as we reach my room she pins me against the wall removing my shirt before I could even blink. "mierda" I hiss out as she kisses down to my bra covered breasts.

Jade

I lick and nip her way down Tori's throat, down to the valley of her breasts before suckling the side of one delicious tan mound, kneading the other with my free hand. Pulling down Vega's bra, I lick my way slowly around the erect peek before latching on causing my little Latina to cry out and writhe against me. Tori roughly runs her hands though my hair and hell that's another major turn on for me,I bite down gently to hold in a growl.

I feel Vega shift against me to get some friction and I smirk knowing I'm driving her just as crazy. When she moans my name again I growl and lead her to the bed, fuck this I want her NOW. I set her on the bed, trailing wet kisses down her well toned stomach, nipping at her navel. I smirk when she squirms against me, moaning loudly in both pleasure and frustration as I continue to tease her. All of a sudden I find myself on my back with Tori ripping my shirt off...holy hell how did she fucking do that?

"You're waaay to overdressed Jadelyn." Tori purrs in my ear before nipping it, running her hot tongue down the shell of my ear to my neck. A shiver runs through me as I look into those coffee dark eyes filled with lust and love, hot damn Tori will be the death of me...and I am sooo not complaining. Tori's skillful tongue easily distracts me and before I know it she has my bra thrown across the room and she's latched onto my chest not even bothering to tease me she flicks her tongue across my breast causing me to hiss.

I reach down into her pants and grab that oooh so irresistible ass of hers and press her closer to me. Vega rocks into me, our centers touching and oooh god does it feel good. I flip Vega onto her back to regain control continuing to rub against her as her moans grow louder. Screw teasing I need her so I slid off her pant panties, god I hate that word, and all before stripping myself fully. I lean back and pause, seeing Tori so fully exposed for me, looking at me with so much love and care in those eyes I freeze. My god she's beautiful and she's trusting me with such beauty, I must have paused longer than I thought because Vega reaches up and softly places a hand on my cheek kissing me with all she's got.

I smile and return the kiss, laying her back down I rest my forehead against hers, "Tori...are you sure?" Her answer is to kiss me again and grind against me causing us both to hiss in pleasure as our bare centers make contact. Taking the hint I rock into her slowly at first but as the pleasure builds Vega begins to meet my thrusts and soon a fast and hard pace is set, her bed knocking into the wall. I lean down and kiss her hungrily, devouring her cries and moans as we grow closer to the edge.

"Oh god! Jade...oh...mm...Jade...I'm...oh GOD!" Tori cries out as her body convulses, reaching her peak, I grind against her once more before white fills my vision as my orgasm rips through me. We lay there panting to regain our breath, basking in the after glow. "Fuck Vega, that was just...you're amazing..." Tori chuckles breathlessly and kisses my bare shoulder. "I loved it too Jade~ Te amo." I grin and kiss her deeply, our hands wandering across the others body and soon the room is filled with gasps and cries of pleasure, needless to say we didn't sleep much. Out of pure exhaustion we finally pass out around 2 in the morning with Tori pressed into my front. "I love you too Tori."

AN: Again I am sooooo sorry please don't kill me. Thank you sooo much for your patience please let me know what ya think. There's about one more chapter left and I promise it'll get done a lot faster than this one was


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Once again I am sooo sorry for taking forever to update this fic. This will be the last chapter for In the Dark sadly, and Another Lifetime is still going...I just am so blocked on what to do with it right now. So onwards with the fic :)

Again I own not one thing.

Tori and Jade lay in bed, their limbs tangled together under the mess of sheets, the morning sun beginning to peak through. Stray rays of sunlight shone across the pillow, effectively shining light onto the slumbering half Latina. Stifling a yawn, Tori sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked down at her still slumbering bed mate and smiled lovingly at the mass of black hair.

Chuckling softly, Tori gently swept aside the curls of raven hair until the face of one Jade West was uncovered. Leaning down She placed a loving kiss on her lovers forehead, waiting for her to stir knowing that Jade could sleep through a nuclear war. Slowly the goth began to stir, her arms wrapping around Tori as she leaned up to kiss her lover properly. "...morning..." Jade grumbled out much to Tori's amusement.

"Why good morning Jadey." Tori giggled and kissed Jade lovingly. "I'll get the coffee ready babe. We have to be at the school early today remember?" The raven haired woman groaned and finally opened her eyes. "Whhhyy?"she whined still not fully awake.

"Because love, we promised." Tori laughed at Jade's antics as she got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her while she searched for clothes. Jade watched as Tori sauntered out of the bed and smirked "Damn Vega...why can't we just stay in today and make it up to them later? Not like we couldn't get away with it." she purred out, knowing the affect her raspy voice has on the half Latina.

"Babe...we need to go...I promise if you behave I'll make it up to you tonight." Tori plead, flashing the goth her patented Vega pout. Jade sighed and nodded knowing Tori wouldn't stay in like she wanted to. "You're lucky I married your ass Vega... or else I wouldn't put up with that..." Jade said as she finally got out of bed, running a hand through her mess of curls, the sun illuminating the ring on her left hand.

" I know babe, just think though...we have a storm just like the one last night to thank for us finally getting together." Tori smiled at her wife as she finished picking out what she'd be wearing. Jade smirked devilishly at the memory. "Oh no my dear wife, that storm just moved up my plans to make you mine. I'm just glad you were terrified of storms back then and I sure as hell a happy wher it got us today." Jade smiles softly and caresses the swell of Tori's stomach.

Tori now at six months in her pregnancy leans into her wife. "I know love..I know. At least thanks to my dark knight I'm not afraid anymore...I just get seriously turned on." Jade laughed and kissed the side of her lovers head lovingly. "Hmm you're welcome...You still owe me... I hate doin the whole oh look these famous people went here crap that you, Cat and Andre agreed to for Sikowitz."

Tori turned and kissed her lovers cheek before heading downstairs to their kitchen, getting the coffee started for her wife Just as the coffee finished brewing Jade made her way downstairs and smiled gratefully, pouring a cup of what she refers to as 'heaven in a cup' Shortly after they finished breakfast they headed to their silver Ford Fusion heading toward their old high school Hollywood Arts. As they made their way down the high way, the clouds began parting from the previous nights storm, their hands laced together in a loving manner, both sporting content smiles

AN: The End...I know kinda weak ending but I seriously was running out of ideas. If anyone has any suggestions please PM me I'm open for help with either this one or Another Lifetime.


End file.
